1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle for a cooking vessel having a handle body having a cavity and at least one flange region for attaching the handle to the cooking vessel. The invention also relates to a cooking vessel which is equipped with such a handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
To be able to keep handles of cooking vessels at tolerable temperatures, even as far as possible during the cooking process, so that they can be grasped safely, hollow metal handles are usually used, in which the air present in the hollow body of the metal handle acts as an insulator. Such handles are usually bent from pipes or manufactured as half shells and must be watertight because of their use. The watertight configuration of the hollow handles is of great importance in particular during washing, as otherwise water can penetrate and encourage rusting processes which damage the cooking vessel in the long term. In order to be able to seal off the cavity situated inside the hollow handle from the outside, it is known to crimp regions of such handles together or to provide them with a cap and then weld them shut. The known techniques for sealing off the cavity situated inside the hollow handle are however expensive and complex and do not always result in a complete seal, so that water can penetrate into the hollow handle and start rusting processes there despite the crimping or welding.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of specifying an improved embodiment for a handle of the generic type, which embodiment is characterised in particular by inexpensive, simple and effective sealing off of a cavity situated inside the handle.